Memories of Ishbal
by Byakugan Wolf
Summary: Taki is not your ordinary State Alchemist. She is one of the few who know of Shambala's connection to Earth. Now, she must protect that secret as she relives the events that hardened her.
1. Rising Memories

O.K.I do not ownFull Metal Alchemistor anything else besides Taki and her family. Yuri was my sis's creation.That is all

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki got up from her bunk. Yet another sleepless night in the military barracks. They always brought back those damned memories. It wasn't like she wanted to completely forget them, it was that she wished that they would leave her alone. Hawkeye poked her head in. "Brigadier General Grans wished to see you." 'Oh great,' Taki thought, 'just the man I needed to see.' "I'll be there in a moment." was her reply. It was because of him that she had those memories. The noise of imaginary gunshots pounded in her ears. Looking at herself in the mirror, it would have been hard for anyone to believe that she worked for the military. She had a uniform, but her body was not built for battles. Even Hawkeye's body was more suited to that. What her own body was built for, was speed and agility. She was nice and lean, almost fragile-looking. However, she could dodge enemy attacks much easier than Major Armstrong, and she could keep a steady pase longer thatn most of the other military personel. Once, she had challenged Armstrong to a long-distance race. Knowing that her speed was lesser that his, Armstrong had foolishly set out at a fast pace to get far ahead. The only problem was that the terrain was very rocky, so it was hard for him to get far ahead. Before he knew it, he was out of energy. Taki, on the other hand, had gone at a steady pace and used the rocks to gain small bursts of energy. She ended up beating Armstrong big-time.

Finally done dressing, she headed down to Gran's office. 'I wonder what he'll want this time?' she thought. H had been bugging her about her family's alchemic ability. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't allowed to tell. That didn't keep him from asking just to annoy her. Walking by the Furer's office, Taki got the dizziness that she always got when she went by him. She still wasn't sure what that was about, but it didn't bug her too much. No one else knew about it, since she hadn't told anyone. Finally, she arived at the dreaded door.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked. She may have been a Starte Alchemist, but Grans had a higher rank than her, so it was customary for someone of her rank to say "sir" after a sentence to him. She, however, did not do this; therefore showing her dislike to him. "You've got a mouth, for a 10-year-old." he said, without looking at her. He pushed a file towards her, then waved her away. Taking the file, Taki turned and left without a word.


	2. Sister Found, Friend Lost

Happy to leave the bastard's office, Taki went back into her room and looked over her file. "Great." she muttered, "Paperwork." The report stated that alchemy had been detected across the gate, and some people had seen it. That ment she would have to do research, then erase memories. Leaning back, she remembered the first time she tried it. It had been after the Ishbal Massacre, as she refered to it. When she was little, her dad had been a State Alchemist. She had inherrited his powers, and so, was destined to become a State Alchemist when he died. Since Grans had discovered her father, he was in charge of her, too. It had been his idea to take her to Ishbal with him to see what she might someday get dragged into.

Day in and day out, she watched as the State Alchemists destroyed the city. Then, one day, her childhood was changed forever. Grans took her to a place where two doctors were living. After he made Mustang shoot the man, he took a rifle and put it in Taki's hands. Still holding the gun, he pointed it at the woman and ordered her to shoot. She was scared, and had a bad habbit of clenching her hands into fists when that happened. Her finger pulled the triger and the bullet was released. She dropped the gun, and ran over to the bodies crying and saying that she was sorry. For the rest of the massacre, she wasn't her normal, cheerful self. Instead, she had been replaced by a soulless shell, that wouldn't respond toanything. Except for Grans, of course. His comments were met with snarls. She was no longer the inocent child the soldiers knew and cared for. One of them in particular, Private Annie Lycan, cared for her the most. The strange thing about her, was the fact that she was an Ishbalian. All she had said when asked why she wanted to come to Ishbal was, "I'm looking for someone."

Taki sighed. Private Lycan had found what she was lookin for, at the price of her life. Shaking the memories away, Taki headed outside. There was a tree that she would use to get to the site. Sighing, she closed her eyes and put her hand on the tree. As the tree started to glow, what had happened to Annie came back.

A week after Taki had shot the doctor, the soldiers noticed a deffinate change in her. She had taken some of her favorite games with her, but no one had ever seen her touch them after the shooting. From sunrise to sunset, all she did was stand on the edge of the camp and stare out at the town. Each morning she would get up, eat breakfast, and not move from her spot until supper. It was at the end of the second week that it happened. Private Lycan had convinced Taki to come on a tour of the town. They were returning to camp, when an Ishbalian soldier jumped out in front of them. When she saw Annie, her eyes widened. "S-sister?" she asked. Taki looked behind her and saw that Annie's eye's were filling with tears. The two ran towards each other, then embraced. 'This must be who she was looking for.' Taki thought. Suddenly, there was a loud noise, and the two sisters fell to the ground, still in each other's arms. They were dead.

Taki's eye's grew wide with shock. Turning around, she saw Grans with smoke coming out of the gun he had transmuted his iron hand into. She couldn't believ what he had done. At that moment, if her eyes could reflect how she felt by their color, they would be a burning red. The angry beast inside her could no longer be held back. She lept at him, snarling like the wild beast she had become. 'They had been sisters!' she thought, 'all they had wanted was to see each other again!' Their fight continued for about 5 minutes before Grans was finally able to grab Taki and throw her to the ground. Putting his hand on her throat to keep her down, he aimed his gun. Looking at Taki, he saw only rage and hate in her eyes. He prepared to fire.


End file.
